1. Field of the Invention
The description and claims in this application related to wall structures and methods of making wall structures, which provide protection against ballistic devices such as projectiles from pistols, rifles and machine guns.
2. Description of the Related Art
The walls of conventional buildings generally do not provide significant safety from bullets shot from handguns, rifles and machine guns. In particular, although the relatively thin exterior and interior panels of a conventional building may reduce the velocity of bullets, the bullets may penetrate both panels with sufficient velocity remaining to harm or kill an occupant of the building. Fortress-like structures may be built having hardened walls of steel or reinforced concrete; however, such construction is quite expensive. Furthermore, such construction requires the time-consuming transportation of construction materials and heavy construction equipment, and then requires a considerable amount of time to erect. Thus, for example, when a military force enters an area subject to live fire from enemy forces, the military personnel must rely on existing unreinforced structures or portable structures such as tents, none of which provide adequate protection from bullets.